


Regret

by melxncholly



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren Mahariel is in love with his best friend. Fate would have it that he never knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought it would be super sad to have a m!mahariel be in love w/ tamlen with everything that happens to him. lo and behold thts exactly what happens to my warden soren lmao. poor boy.   
> why do i always write things at 3 am wtf  
> un-beta'd

Soren wasn't quite sure when it happened.

He wasn’t sure when he stopped looking at Tamlen as his best friend and something more.

He wasn’t sure when he started to notice the contours of his face, and the way his eyes brightened when he smiled.

He wasn’t sure when his heart started to thump loudly in his chest whenever they sat too close, when their hands brushed together making him turn beet red.

He wasn’t sure when he started to think about holding his hand, sharing stolen kisses behind the aravels and under the pines.

He wasn’t sure when it stopped being childish infatuation and started to be love. His feelings frightened him, placed a cold dread in his heart. What if Tamlen found out? Worse, what if Tamlen hated him for it?

Soren wasn’t sure if he could live with himself if it came to be.

It was decided that Tamlen could never know. Never know Soren’s feelings and what he wished for most in the world.

If he could ignore the feelings, ignore the way Tamlen made him smile and stumble like a newborn Halla learning its way in the world. If he could ignore they way he felt like he was flying whenever they had a moment together, if he could ignore that, he would be safe.

But it was too hard, too painful. Loving Tamlen hurt more than he could bear. The way he felt could not be ignored, and he had to tell him. Had to put it out in the open regardless if Tamlen hated him or not. He had a right to know. 

He had a right to know it all. 

But as fate would have it, Tamlen would never find out.

Fate would have him die, alone and cold and far from home. Far from the friend who loved him so dearly. The friend who would have killed to keep him safe, as long as it meant that he would be by his side.

As long as it meant that he could tell him everything. As long as he could have him by his side one more time.

As long as it meant that he could have the chance to say "I love you."

Soren would have given anything for a chance to say those simple words, and to not regret it.

As fate would have it, he would never have that chance.


End file.
